The invention relates to a conveying apparatus for the transport of substrates, which includes a turntable, a transfer station, and several process stations for receiving the substrate. The receiving and the transfer of the substrate from the turntable is accomplished by substrate grippers, which can be driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,505 discloses an apparatus for automatically casting, loading, lacquering, testing and sorting workpieces, to which several process stations belong. This apparatus has a substrate conveying facility with a transporting carriage, which can be moved back and forth along a straight line and to which further carriages with carrying arms are assigned. Aside from the first conveying apparatus, a further conveying apparatus is provided, which is constructed as a turntable and has numerous stations, on which the substrates can be deposited. The conveying apparatus, constructed as a turntable, is loaded with substrates by means of transporting carriages working linearly. Each second or each third station is assigned to a process station, in which the individual substrates are handled, until they are finally ejected at a depositing station. The transfer of the substrate between the receiving station and the turntable or between the turntable and the corresponding process stations of the linearly operating conveying apparatuses is accomplished with substrate grippers, the height of which is adjustable. Since not every depositing station has a process station assigned to it, such a conveying apparatus is at idle at least some of the time. Moreover, such an installation requires much space, particularly due to the linearly operating conveying apparatuses.